gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ray Boccino
Ray Boccino (* 1976 in Westdyke, Alderney; † 2008 in Liberty City) ist ein italienischer Mafioso und Capo der Pegorino-Familie aus Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. Man trifft ihn meistens in seinem eigenen Restaurant an, dem Drusilla’s in Little Italy. Ray kennt viele Leute in der Stadt, weshalb er viele einflussreiche Freunde hat. Das macht Jimmy Pegorino nervös, da er befürchtet, Ray könnte seinen Platz einnehmen. In der Mission Pegorino’s Pride überreicht Ray Pegorino ein Geschenk, was einmal mehr ein Hinweis darauf ist, dass er es auf seinen Platz abgesehen hat. Ray ist eine sehr gierige Person, die versucht, mit Deals an Geld zu kommen. Ray trifft Niko zum ersten Mal in Harboring a Grudge. Später muss Niko einen dominikanischen Drogendealer für Ray töten. Nachdem Johnny Klebitz die Diamanten in den Müllsäcken versteckt hat, gibt Ray Niko den Auftrag, zusammen mit Luca, Joseph und Johnny die Müllsäcke abzuholen. Später stellt sich heraus, dass Luca und seine Bande die Diamanten gestohlen haben und flüchten. Doch Ray wusste davon und sagt zu Niko, dass er die Diamanten zurückholen soll. Nach ein paar Tagen hat Ray einen Deal vereinbart und er gibt Niko die Aufgabe, sich mit Johnny im Museum zu treffen und den Deal durchzuziehen. Aber Johnny stiehlt das Geld, das eigentlich für Ray gedacht war, und übergibt es an Jim Fitzgerald, den Niko in der Folge tötet. Nach dem missglückten Diamanten-Deal droht Isaac Roth, dass er ihn umbringen will. Aber Ray lässt sich das nicht bieten und gibt Niko einen letzten Mordauftrag. Ray hält sein Versprechen und findet heraus, wo sich der vermeintliche Verräter, der Niko und seine Soldatenfreunde im hinterging und zum Teil tötete, befindet. In den späteren Missionen taucht Ray nur noch kurz auf. Ray wird in der Mission Pest Control von Niko Bellic im Auftrag von Jimmy Pegorino getötet, da Pegorino ein Zeichen setzen musste, um in die Kommission zu kommen. Dies fällt ihm jedoch schwer, weil Ray viel Geld macht. Jedoch traut er ihm nicht und entscheidet sich für Rays Tod anstatt für Phil Bells. Rays Name in der Beta-Fassung war Raymond Alberga. Polizeiakte miniatur|Ray in Biker-Kluft * 1990 – Besitz von Diebesgut * 1991 – schwerer Diebstahl * 1995 – Entführung * 1999 – Einbruchdiebstahl :Capo beim Pegorino-Verbrechersyndikat in Alderney. :Weitet seine Geschäfte vermutlich nach Algonquin aus. :In kriminelle Machenschaften außerhalb des Syndikats verwickelt. :Soll für Jimmy Pegorinos Geschäfte mit kleineren Gangs wie die von Gerald McReary in Dukes zuständig sein. :Verkehrt oft in Drusillas Restaurant in Little Italy. Missionsauftritte Grand Theft Auto IV * Harboring a Grudge * A long Way to Fall (Auftraggeber) * Taking in the Trash (Auftraggeber) * Meltdown (Auftraggeber) * Museum Piece (Auftraggeber) * No Way on the Subway (Auftraggeber) * Weekend at Florian’s (Stimme/Auftraggeber) * Late Checkout (Auftraggeber) * Truck Hustle * Pegorino’s Pride * Pest Control (getötet von Niko Bellic) The Lost and Damned miniatur|Ein Ray-Artwork * Action/Reaction * Bad Standing * Diamonds in the Rough (Auftraggeber) * Collector’s Item (Stimme/Auftraggeber) * Was it worth it? (Auftraggeber/Verrat) Trivia * Ray ist nicht mit einem Radiomoderator aus Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories zu verwechseln, der ebenfalls Boccino heißt. * Wie Gerald McReary ist er ein ganzes Stück größer als Niko, was man in einigen Zwischensequenzen gut erkennen kann. en:Ray Boccino es:Ray Boccino fr:Ray Boccino nl:Ray Boccino pl:Ray Boccino sv:Ray Boccino Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Auftraggeber Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Charaktere Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Auftraggeber Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Pegorino-Mafiosi Kategorie:Bandenbosse Kategorie:Italo-Amerikaner Kategorie:Verstorben